Amber Etoile Black
by SlytherinsRock922
Summary: Well here's a twist! It's Miss Amber Black! Follow Amber as she learns things she never knew and fights the evil that took her parents away from her. A ton better than it sounds! cause i suck at summaries. next gen. Adventure/Romance/Humor
1. Introducing me!

**Hi this is a story that came to me over the weekend! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only own the plot, Amber, and a few other characters.**

* * *

Hi, maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Amber Etoile Black. I'm a witch and I'm 11 years old. I have long dark auburnish red hair that enjoys falling in my face, crystal blue eyes with large flecks of chocolate brown and emerald green mixed in, tanish skin with a spattering of golden freckles all over my face. I usually dress comfortably which is a loose shirt and jeans. Since my parents couldn't come up with a constellation for my middle name they went with the French word for star. I know you won't believe me when I say who my parents are but I swear on my magic it's true. My parents are Sirius Black and Marlene Black nee Mckinnon.  
So pretty much my parents escaped the veil and had me but my dad was killed by a new evil before I was born. My mum had me and one week after my first birthday she left me on the doorstep of a Muggle couple in America. She left a note explaining that she would come back for me if she could, but she also said that if she didn't that it meant she'd been killed. So I had no idea that I was a witch until I was in Muggle 4th grade when I met my best friend, Kiana. She saw that I was performing accidental magic and took me to see her dad who was a wizard. Her mum had run off when she found out that she married a wizard. I then found out that my mother had been killed the day after she left me on the doorstep. My adopted parents didn't even tell me I was adopted. They had re-named me Samantha. I also found out what that strange pattern of freckles on my leg meant. It was my birthmark. Aparently all Blacks have a birthmark in the shape of a constellation. Mine was the little dipper. It was supposed to transform depending on which world you were in. In the Wizarding World the freckles connected so that it looked like the little dipper, but in the Muggle world it was supposed to take on the appearance of normal freckles in case the child was a squib. I now live with my godfather Harry Potter and his family. My "cousins" and I have formed a new group called "The Second Generation Marauders". We are all starting Hogwarts in September. But you didn't actually think that the new dark evil would rest after killing my parents did you? This evil is Voldermort's own son. He wants to avenge his father and kill anyone that helped kill his father. Uncle Harry says we need to be extra careful at Hogwarts. He says that our entire family is a target. But you really don't believe that we're going to stay out of trouble do you? I guess you'll just have to see!

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I will try to update soon! I'm doing this on a library computer because mine crashed. So till next time, Bye!**


	2. Diagon Alley

**I'm Back! Yes I'm alive!**  
**Thank you for reading whoever you are! Now on with it!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah i don't own blah blah blah Some character's are owned by Joeygirl1994!**

So it was a normal day in the Potter house. And by normal I mean that everyone was going crazy getting ready to go to Diagon Alley.  
Teddy was calmly getting ready, while James was running around setting off Fizzing Whizzbees, and I was chasing him with Lily by my side, throwing varrious objects at him like blocks, pencils, other hard and heavy things, etc.. Al was probably in the library oblivious to everything. Yep, that's normal alright. Well as normal as it gets at our house.

Once we arrived at Diagon Alley, I raced James straight to Ollivander's. We were about to start 1st year with most of our cousins so we were VERY excited to get our wands. James only had to test 3 wands before he got a wand that was Ash, 11 inches, pheonix feather core, good for Transfiguration. Then it was my turn.  
Uncle Harry said that I had to test more wands then he did but in the end I got a Applewood, 9 3/4 inches, Dragon Heartstring, incredibly powerful.

Then we were off to the robe store. Me being a very very tall but thin girl got finished in only about 5 minutes. Then to the pet shop. James got an Snowy Owl that Uncle Harry said reminded him of Hedwig. I got a Snowy Owl that had auburnish spots that kinda looked like the color of my hair.

Then we went to go visit Uncle George. The joke shop has always been my favorite spot since I first started living with Uncle Harry 1 year ago. When we got inside I got tackled by one of my favorite "cousins". Roxie (aka Roxanne but she'll hex you into the next dimension if you call her that) and I have been best friends for a long time. Technically I've known everyone besides Al, Rose, Lily, and Hugo since I was a baby since I didn't get put in the US until I was 1. Roxie imeadiatly dragged me to the back room while James and Fred talked. The back room was kinda like our own little place with a ton of boxes. Sometimes we helped Uncle George come up with new stuff back here. In the back room waiting for us was Ally, Roxie and Fred's older sister. Ally is like an older sister to me too. I love her a ton. She had her wand in her hand. Once we were settled on the floor she told us why she had her wand. She thought that since she knew that we were coming she would show Roxie and I some basic magic, so that we could be a bit ahead come this fall. First she showed us the Unlocking Charm, then the Bat Bogey Hex, the Light Charm, the Make the Light Go Out Charm thingie, and the Reduction Curse for some reason. Once we left the back room we went straight for the Wonder Witch products. With our help Uncle George had come up with a new item. It was called 'Ever Changing Lip Gloss'. It was lip gloss that had a button on the tube that you press and then you say a color and when you hear a ding it means that the lip gloss is now that color. It had only been out for a week yet there were only 5 tubes left out of the 100 that we helped set out.

After about 10 more minutes it was getting dark so Uncle Harry said that it was time to go home. I hugged Roxie then I stepped into the fireplace with Lily and flooed home.

**Hi! I am so so so sorry if my writing isn't very good. I'm also sorry about spelling/grammar errors. I'm just now trying to get back into my writing groove. I'm going to start writing the next chapter right after I post this so it should be up in a few days. All my other stories should be updated in the next week as well. Till next time bye!**


	3. September 1st

**Yay 3rd chapter! I hope that you all like this story and please review it helps me work faster and makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

* * *

Well it's now September 1st and we're just about to arrive at King's Cross.  
Actually scratch that, because judging on James' shouts of 'We're here, we're here, Amber we're here' we're here.  
As soon as we got out I was tackled by 7 laughing blurs of color that seemed extremly excited.  
As soon as I got them to calm down a little so that they were actually speaking coherrant sentences again instead of excited shrieks Roxie told me that it was 10:45 and that we needed to get inside ASAP.

We got our trolleys and placed all of our things on them we headed towards Platform 9 3/4. Once it was my turn to run through the barrier I ran through with no problems since I had been here last year to see off Teddy. I quickly found all of the other 12 and we scrambled to find a compartment. So let me try to explain to you how bad of an idea it is to try to fit 13 people into 1 compartment. It ended up like this, each bench has enough room for 4 people max., so eight people on the benches plus people sitting on the floor. This was the order: Bench 1, James, me, Fred, Roxie, Bench 2, George, Allanna, Alice, Frank, Floor, Louis, Lucy, Cecilia, Anna, and Sapphire. It was a seriously tight squeeze.

After about 2 hours sitting talking the trolley came through and we all piled our money and bought about half the cart. Then 5 hours and a ton of sweets later we went to go change because we were only about a hour away from Hogwarts. Then an hour of excitement and anxeity later we came into the view of the majestic Hogwarts Castle.

Like always Hagrid was calling for the first years. When he saw the 13 of us he gave us a big hug. I mean gave all of us a hug at the same time. Hagrid was just as big as always but he had been going grey since Uncle Harry's time.

Once we got on the boats all of us waved hi to Dave the giant squid. How our family came up with the name Dave don't ask me 'cause I don't know.

The Great Hall was even more beautiful than Teddy and Uncle Harry said it would be. I mean sure I've been to Hogwarts before for the memorial but we've never gone inside so everything was still new to all of us.

Miss Minnie - as we like to call her - stood up and explained the Sorting Ceremony. First up was a small blond boy whose last name was Alberts.

Then the name Black, Amber rung through the hall and everyone went silent. My story was nearly as famous as Uncle Harry's and it didn't help that he was my godfather. I stepped up to the stool and Miss Minnie gave me a reassuring smile as she placed the hat on my head. Then the little voice started in my head. "Hello Amber" the hat said. "Hi" I said back. "Well let's see you've got some of everything you give kindness to those who earn it or need it, you can be cunning and sly when needed, you're incredibly intellegent, and you have ample bravery. But your bravery outweighs your intellegnce and your cunning outweighs your kindness but in the end it's," "GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled out to the hall as the Gryffindor table exploded in cheers.

Since Teddy was Head Boy he sat at the end of the table with the Head Girl on the other side to welcome First years. Of course Victoire was sitting next to him as they were best friends. I went to go sit with Teddy and Vic. Then I tuned out until Alice was called up. After about 2 minutes the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" and Alice came to sit with us. Frank got into Gryffindor as well and we talked until Sapphire was called up.

After about 5 minutes the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR" and the entire Hall went silent. Then as she made her way down to the table the Gryffindor table broke into applause. I hugged Sapphire and tuned out until James was called up.

The Hall was just as silent as it was for me and eventually the Hat called out "GRYFFINDOR" and the table broke out into applause again. Then once again we tuned out until it was Allanna's turn since she was the first of the very long string of Weasleys.  
The order went Allanna, Anna, Fred, George, Louis, Lucy, and Roxie who all got Gryffindor.

Then the very last person was Cecilia who got Gryffindor too.

As soon as Cece sat down Miss Minnie or maybe I should start calling her Headmisstriss Mcgonagall rose and said the opening words and food filled the tables to the brim and everyone dug in. After we had eaten and the tables were cleared she begun announcemants.

After that the Gryffindor prefects which were Vic and Cece's older brother Xavier, took us to Gryffindor Tower. As soon as Vic told the portrait the password which was 'Dave the Giant Squid' for some reason and we stepped into the warm, cozy, fire lit Common Room I raced the other girls to our dorm and the minute our heads hit the pillow we were asleep.

* * *

**Love it hate it? Tell me! I love reviews and they help me work faster. See that little button down there **

**Yes, that one. It wants to be pressed so please be nice and press it please?**


End file.
